rupaulsdragracefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ongina
Ongina (nacido como Ryan Ong Palao) es una Drag Queen de Los Angeles, California. Formó parte de la Temporada 1 de Rupaul's Drag Race, ''siendo eliminada en el episodio 5. Ongina fue mejor conocida en ''RuPaul's Drag Race ''por su dulzura, sus presentaciones fashion en la pasarela, y su revelación a todos sobre su diagnóstico de VIH positivo. Una de las presentaciones más memorables de Ongina fue cuando bailó en el regazo (lapdance) de un hombre heterosexual por su cumpleaños, en un restaurant en Alabama donde la misma trabajaba. El hombre sabía que se encontraba en un espectáculo drag y solo se divirtió. Sin embargo, cuando Ongina dio un giro sobre el hombre, su peluca cayó. Ongina ve el drag como una expresión artística, como un escape para una mujer atrapada en el cuerpo de un hombre gay, la cual se suelta y se escapa. Ve el drag como libertad para presentarse y transformar su imagen como presentador dentro de la realidad. Ongina cree que el sentir toda esa energía en el escenario, la creatividad de escoger la canción, el atuendo, el cabello y el maquillaje para luego presentarse ante el público es asombroso. En su video introductorio para ''RuPaul's Drag Race ''se describe a sí misma como "Dama, asombrosa y fantástica", cuando se les pidió a las reinas que se describieran con 3 palabras. Eliminación Desafortunadamente, Ongina fue eliminada en el episodio 5 de ''RuPaul's Drag Race. Dicho episodio fue titulado "Drag School of Charm", donde las reinas tuvieron que tomar a mujeres biológicas y atléticas y transformarlas en sus hermanas drag. Rebecca Glasscock, quien ganó el mini-desafío de la rutina de ejercicio, fue quien se encargó de asignar a cada reina, su compañera atlética. Ongina hizo equipo con una rubia de cabello largo llamada Jarret. Fue un desafío para Ongina, ya que ella es una reina calva, que no usa pelucas, y tuvo que transformar a una mujer con mucho cabello. También tuvo que poner mucho esfuerzo en enseñar a Jarret cómo caminar en la pasarela y a hacer el lip-sync de la canción "Freakum Dress" de Beyoncé. A pesar de que dio lo mejor de sí misma, ella y su compañera no crearon un parecido familiar, de acuerdo a los jueces. Cayó en las sentenciadas junto a BeBe Zahara Benet. Siendo ambas talentosas presentadoras, BeBe sorprendentemente opacó a Ongina, según RuPaul. Fue una decisión difícil de tomar y fue un momento muy controversial en el programa. Desempeño en la Competencia Ongina Origen de su Nombre Drag Un amigo le sugirió que usara su segundo nombre Ong, el cual es el nombre de soltera de su madre. Luego combinó el Ong con "las últimas tres letras de cierto tipo de -ina" y así formó Ongina. Al principio, ella aparecía como Pek Pek Galore (Pek Pek significa vagina en Tagalog y estuvo usando este nombre durante 1 o 2 años antes de su cumpleaños número 21, cuando se volvió Ongina), así como también usó el nombre de Ryana. Su madre drag es Gretchen de Lucky Cheng's. Frases Memorables Durante el programa: * "I'm Ryan, also known as Ongina" * "Im gonna have to put my balls behind my freakin' body today." - Episodio 2 (Desafío del Girl Group). * "Last week, the judges told me that I looked like a boy in a dress, and I wanted to elevate that this week. Not so much boy in a dress but, drag queen in a dress." - Episodio 2. * "My name is Connie Chung" ''- interpretando a la presentadora de noticias y periodista Connie Chung en el desafío de Oprah.'' * "I'm a Mac Viva Glam woman because like you and many others, I care. Educate, Donate & Celebrate, because life is a celebration!" ''- Su famosa frase del comercial de MAC Viva Glam.'' * "If I don't win this, I swear to god I'm gonna cut someone!" * "I just want to say, I've always been so afraid to say it, that I've been living with HIV for the last 2 years of my life and... it means so much to me" ''- Esto ocurrió cuando Ongina reveló su estado como VIH positivo después de ganar el desafío principal de episodio "Mac Viva Glam".'' ' Durante el Especial de Reunión de RuPaul's Drag Race: * '''Rupaul: "You were a controversial character, how does it make you feel?" Ongina: "It doesn't make me feel any different, some people are gonna love you and some people are gonna hate you." * "I was lucky enough to have won Viva Glam. It doesn't matter if I went home that night, I was really happy." * "She's lucky I left my knife in the truck. I didn't have any place to put it. I mean, I couldn't put it under my wig." ''- Bromeando sobre su eliminación.'' Otras Apariciones * Ongina condujo una serie en el canal Logo llamada El VIH y Yo. ''Este programa contaba las diferentes historias de individuos que viven su vida siendo VIH positivos. El propósito de la serie fue llegar a los pacientes de VIH/SIDA en todo el mundo y encontrar una relación con las historias contadas por los individuos entrevistados. La razón por la cual Ongina fue elegida como conductora del programa fue por la manera en la que reveló su diagnóstico de VIH positivo durante el programa, siendo así un verdadero ícono de Mac Viva Glam. * Ongina también participó como profesora en ''RuPaul's Drag U. Un reality de TV en donde en cada programa una mujer participaba en una serie de desafíos para revelar a su diva interior. El show era conducido por RuPaul y el equipo de profesores drag. Ongina fue una de las participantes de la temporada 1 de RuPaul's Drag Race ''en ser profesora en ''RuPaul's Drag U. Hechos Curiosos * Ongina normalmente no utiliza pelucas. Solo en ciertas ocasiones lo hace. Esto la hace sobresalir entre las otras reinas. * Ongina ama coleccionar sombreros y accesorios para la cabeza. Ella prefiere usar estos accesorios en vez de pelucas. Incluso, por lo general recibe accesorios de parte de sus fanáticos. * De acuerdo a una entrevista en YouTube, Ongina solo posee cerca de 6 pelucas. * Ongina, junto con Shannel, Nina Flowers, Tammie Brown y BeBe Zahara Benet son las participantes de la primera temporada de RuPaul's Drag Race ''que participaron como profesoras drag en ''RuPaul's Drag U. * El sencillo de RuPaul llamado "LadyBoy", fue inspirado en Ongina. * Cuando está fuera del drag, Ryan trabaja como un comerciante del área visual en un tienda especializada. * Ongina es de descendencia filipina. * Ongina nació en las Filipinas y eventualmente se mudó a Seattle, Washington en el año 1994. * Después de Seattle, Ongina se mudó a la ciudad de New York a la edad de 19 años, donde terminó trabajando en Lucky Cheng's, un famoso restaurante de comida asiática, en donde los clientes son entretenidos por Drag Queens. * Una característica remarcable de Ongine es el tatuaje japonés ubicado en su brazo derecho. Ongina quería un tatuaje que no incluyera ningún luchador de sumo, así que buscó en Google algunos personajes de anime y terminó encontrando a una mujer samurai llamada Sakura Shinguji, perteneciente al videojuego/anime/manga llamado Sakura Wars y decidió realizarse su tatuaje de este personaje. Su tatuaje también posee la bandera del sol naciente de Japón y símbolos japoneses que representan la vida, las decisiones y el destino. * Ongina fue la primera concursante de ''RuPaul's Drag Race ''en ganar 2 desafíos principales. * Ongina es la primera participante en la historia de la serie que ganó dos desafíos principales y no terminó en los primeros 3 puestos. La segunda concursante fue Shangela en la Temporada 3. El mismo escenario le ocurrió a Latrice Royale y a Willam en la Temporada 4, a BenDeLaCreme en la Temporada 6, y a Katya, Kennedy Davenport y Max en la Temporada 7. Todas las demás concursantes que ganaron por lo menos 2 desafíos principales, terminaron en los primeros 3 puestos. * Ongina fue la primera concursante en el programa que fue eliminada después de ganar el desafío principal de la semana anterior. Fue seguida de Jessica Wild en la Temporada 2, Stacy Layne Matthews en la Temporada 3, Laganja Estranja en la Temporada 6, Katya en la Temporada 7, Derrick Barry en la Temporada 8 y Tatianna en All Stars 2. Ongina en las Redes * Instagram de Ongina. * Facebook de Ongina. * Twitter de Ongina. * MySpace de Ongina. en:Ongina Categoría:Reinas Categoría:Reinas Asiáticas Categoría:Reinas Mononimas Categoría:Temporada 1 Categoría:Reinas Temporada 1 Categoría:Reinas de California Categoría:Eliminadas Después de Ganar Categoría:Profesoras Drag U Categoría:Quinta Eliminada Categoría:Reinas con Nombre de Juego de Palabras Categoría:Ganadora Primer Mini Desafìo Categoría:Quinto Lugar Categoría:Nacidas en 1982 Categoría:Eliminada Primer Lip Sync Categoría:Nominadas a Premios Categoría:Eliminada en el Makeover Categoría:Capricornio Categoría:Elegidas Primera Audición Categoría:Reinas Calvas Categoría:Reinas Internacionales Categoría:Favorita de los Fans Categoría:Reinas Tatuadas Categoría:Eliminaciones Controversiales